Telling
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Prequel to "Question". Harry and Nikki discuss something and Harry tells Nikki something she is pleased to hear. Awful summary as per usual.


**A quick mention of abortion..nothing to big just a small mention. Just thought I would warn you. ;)**

**xxx**

* * *

"Nikki are you okay?" Harry asked his lover as he saw her standing at her kitchen sink staring off into space. She jumped slightly as his voice broke through her thoughts and she turned to him and gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I'm fine" she replied "I'm just tired"

"You've had a hard day" Harry told her as he walked over and pressed a kiss onto her lips and placed his hands on her hips "How about you go to bed"

"What about you?" Nikki asked him as she placed her hands on his shoulders and moved closer to lay her head on his chest "I invited you over for dinner"

"I have things at home" Harry told her "I don't want you getting unwell from too much work and lack of sleep"

"Okay" Nikki whispered and nodded as she extracted herself from him and gave him another kiss "I'm sorry"

"It's alright" Harry shook his head "Do you want me to come and tuck you in?" he joked and Nikki rolled her eyes and laughed, gently hitting him on the chest.

"I'm a big girl" she grinned "I can do it myself"

"It will make me feel better" Harry told her "Just knowing you got into bed without any problems"

"Harry you just want to get me into bed again don't you?" Nikki giggled and Harry grinned.

"Was I really that obvious?"

"Yes" Nikki nodded and took his hand in his, all traces of tiredness gone "Come on you, come and tuck me in"

* * *

"Harry…" Nikki started quietly but then trailed off. They were curled up together in bed, Nikki resting her head on Harry's chest and Harry with one arm around her waist keeping her close.

"Yes?" Harry asked as he waited for her to continue.

"Nothing" Nikki shook her head "It's fine"

"Don't lie to me Nikki please I can tell when something's wrong with you" Harry whispered "What where you going to say?"

"Harry would you ever ask me to get an abortion?" Nikki asked quickly and she felt Harry tense up slightly under her and she averted her eyes away from him and stared at the pattern on the duvet cover.

"No" he replied clearly but Nikki could hear a quiver in his voice as she closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall "No I would _never_ ask you to get an abortion?"

"You asked Penny" Nikki told him and heard Harry sigh

"I didn't love her enough to have a baby with her"

His meaning was as clear as day to Nikki and she opened her eyes and blinked away the tears, reaching up and wiping a few that slipped down her cheeks but Harry got their first and gently wiped her cheeks.

"Are you pregnant?"

Nikki nodded and let out a sob as she did so. Harry sighed and sat up so he was leaning against the headboard behind them and motioned for Nikki to sit next to him. She moved but didn't sit near him but Harry reached out and gently pulled her closer to him and wrapped one arm around her shoulder and hesitantly placed his other hand on her stomach. He then turned and pressed a kiss onto Nikki's lips and pulled away to see tears running down her face.

"You're not mad?"

"No" he shook his head "No I love you, I know we have only been seeing each other for three months but I have loved you for years"

Nikki choked back a sob and nodded wiping her face free from tears.

"How far along are you?" Harry asked, his hand still on her stomach his thumb stroking it softly.

"I don't know" Nikki replied "Just over a month probably, I was so terrified when I was even a day late that I took a test"

"Just over a month" Harry repeated slowly as he thought back to that time "That was our first time together, I guess we are being told something with you getting pregnant"

"Maybe" Nikki nodded and lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes "Will you be here when I wake up"

"Always" Harry whispered to her.

* * *

**Harry's girlfriend was called Penny wasn't she? Or am I just making that up out of my sheer stupidity..oh well she's called that now. lol! :D**

**xxx**


End file.
